The specification described in IEEE 802.11 classifies bands used for wireless LANs into IEEE802.11b/g (2.4 GHz band) and IEEE802.11a (5 GHz band); hereinafter, IEEE802.11b/g will be abbreviated as 802.11 b/g and IEEE802.11a as 802.11a.
For a typical wireless LAN system, one of the above specifications is chosen. In some cases, however, both specifications may be enabled and set in a wireless LAN terminal. This wireless LAN terminal scans both the 802.11b/g and 802.11a bands during a scanning process for searching for an access point to be connected.
A technology related to the invention in this application is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This technology suggests a method of reducing a process for searching of a wireless LAN terminal. In this method, an access point manages a roaming history, and when receiving a connection request from a terminal, notifies this terminal of search candidate information based on the roaming history information. In the technology of Patent Literature 1, however, an access point manages roaming history information and notifies a wireless LAN terminal of this information.
Patent Literature 2 has a description in which when the power is turned on, a terminal detects whether it can connect to an access point APx at frequencies of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.3 GHz in this order. If the reception qualities are not good (moderately low), the terminal repeats the same operations for next access points APy and APz.